


Prompt: Beauty; Game of Thrones; Sansa Stark

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [75]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Sansa Stark, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Drabble. Sansa's changing thoughts on female beauty. Complete.
Series: Drabbles [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Prompt: Beauty; Game of Thrones; Sansa Stark

She used to think beauty would keep her safe. (Noble knights and princes always adore and protect their beautiful lady loves).

She thought, for a time, her beauty would gain her power, if she was able to keep it safe. (Joffrey had her beaten, but she heard stories of clever women, whores and baseborn women and commoners made good, who used their beauty as either a weapon or stepping stone or both.)

Then, she meets brave, strong, frankly, ugly Lady Brienne, the woman who got out of several bad betrothals.

She’s gotten cleverer, and she’s still pretty but so _weak_.


End file.
